


空洞

by LapisIris



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisIris/pseuds/LapisIris
Summary: 人类架空设定。请不要带脑观看。PWPR18





	空洞

**Author's Note:**

> 挺雷的，无爱情的性关系。  
> 能接受就看吧，我预警已经打过了。

【Spring Trap×Golden Freddy  
r18  
PWP  
设定架空  
为肉而肉  
没啥逻辑  
一个补档。】

 

那个人，那个有着柔顺金发的人，那个挂着温顺微笑的人，我知道他爱我，但他爱的又不是我。

Spring有着双重灵魂。天生的两个灵魂占据一个肉体。那个恶劣至极的灵魂始终都不曾被唤醒，直到那个温柔的傻子被一场大火烧死为止。虽然是其中一个灵魂死亡很久后Spring Trap才第一次苏醒，不过也许因为本就是同一人的关系Spring Trap共享了那个人的全部记忆。

怎么说呢？得知Spring葬身大火后，那个傻子的白痴恋人也失踪了。等到Spring Trap见到他时他和那个傻子的记忆相差太大了。不说祖母绿的眼睛已经全被染黑，脖子上那道斩首般的伤口也真是触目惊心。

这一次见面真的是挺尴尬的。Spring Trap费了很大劲才解释清楚自己和Spring Bonnie的关系。那人愣了很久终于还是接受了这个事实。他说叫他Golden Freddy就行。之后他们就这样认识了。差不多同居吧。

在这次见面的几年后，再次发生了一件极其尴尬的事情。Spring Trap和Spring Bonnie基本没有相似的部分，所以Golden Freddy就见到了宿醉的Spring Trap，身边躺着一夜情人。满屋狼藉，赤裸的两人。Golden Freddy确实讨厌这种行为，虽然接受了恋人已经死亡的事实，但还是有点接受不了恋人这具身体被这样使用。头痛欲裂的Spring Trap看到Golden Freddy嫌恶的表情扯扯嘴角。

这一天就是从这一幕开始的。Spring Trap甩出钞票把那个人打发走后一天都没和Golden Freddy说过一句话，确实他们之前可以说的很早就干涸了。

那天晚上Golden Freddy可能有什么话想对Spring Trap说，但是他在房门口看到靠在门框边上的Spring Trap，他在抽烟。Spring Trap不仅酗酒还是个烟鬼，有没有变成瘾君子还不知道。略微有点诧异Spring Trap似乎知道他要来，却被Spring Trap吐出的烟圈喷了一脸。

Spring Trap似乎曾经说过向对方脸上吐烟有什么意思。Golden Freddy的表情从诧异变为嫌恶，把他当什么了？然后他就被Spring Trap压在墙上恶狠狠的吻住了。烟味，非常呛人的烟味。Spring Bonnie从来不碰这些东西，Golden Freddy感到非常不习惯。Spring Trap开始解他的衣服，一条修长的腿还处在他两腿之间。

Spring Trap吻技确实高超，很容易就把Golden Freddy撩拨的双眼泛湿身体发软。舌头侵入口腔后Golden Freddy才清晰的感受到那枚舌钉的触感。不知道什么材质的小东西，始终保持冰凉，和Spring Trap的温度差别太大带来奇异的感觉。

待Spring Trap放开后Golden Freddy已经因为缺氧而意识模糊，双手抓着Spring Trap的衣袖没有放开。Spring Trap把他抱到床上，压在他身上说“厌恶？我想你需要好好了解一下你厌恶的东西有多么令人沉醉。”回答他的是带着柔弱湿气的拒绝。

口头的拒绝没有任何作用。Spring Trap向下伸出手握住他有点兴奋起来的茎体开始抚慰。被水汽覆盖的纯黑双眼模模糊糊中看到这极具冲击性的一幕，Spring Trap苍白冰冷的手指抚慰他的下身，而那根东西就那么不争气的硬挺了。紧接着他看到估计他永远不会忘的画面，那人扬起白瞳，撕裂的嘴角似乎扬起轻蔑的笑，然后张开双唇含住了。“呜……嗯……”尽管双眼纯黑看不见波动，但眼角的泪花和浮现在脸上的潮红充分暴露了Golden Freddy现在的状态。舌钉带来的刺激远不是一般口交能带来的。柔软的舌裹着冰冷的东西，那种刺激让他一时忘了自我……意识到自己做了什么，张开眼看到那人脸上滴落下白色，舌舔过嘴唇喉结滚动将嘴里的一切咽下。淫靡的人看的他失神。

“我……”

“嘘，别说话……”

在他面前那个温柔的人似乎表现的异常软弱。随手抄起床头的酒瓶，透明的液体溅落在这具苍白的身体上，在昏暗的灯光下泛起暧昧的氛围。“唔……”“So beautiful.”烈酒的灼烧，透明液体顺着身体曲线流下。后穴处被烈酒浸透传来过电般的刺激。一旦张嘴吐出的必定是勾引人侵犯自己的呻吟，只能羞愧的曲起双腿却不知那人想看的就是这般。那个温顺的人，那个平时无论如何都把自己裹得严严实实的人，他在自己面前呈现出这样的姿态了。“看不出啊，你还真淫荡啊。”“不……我不是……”根本无视了Golden Freddy苍白无力的辩解，Spring Trap双手用力直接分开他紧紧并拢的双腿，最隐私的部位一览无余。“不！”“如果连拒绝都这样软弱的话。”说着就拿起旁边剩一半的酒瓶插进那被酒精浸透的穴口，细颈的玻璃瓶竟然毫无阻碍如此顺利就没入这柔软的肉体里。顺利的进入给承受者带来的却是撕裂般的疼痛，被疼痛击倒。烈酒流入体内，灼烧脆弱的内壁。“呜……”“把它……拿出去啊……”“真的不行……”  
“明明吃的进去啊。”这个满脸泪痕几乎已经是哭着求饶的人真的是那个眯着纯黑双眼带着懒散却温柔笑容的金发男人吗？那个男人的从容被自己撕毁，现在是任我宰割的他。握住瓶身的手用力，已经进去一大半了，Spring Trap的动作不禁让人怀疑Golden Freddy的身体是否真的可以吞下全部。“拜托请放过我……”似乎玩够了，Spring Trap猛地抽出酒瓶，酒液从还未合上的洞口缓缓流出。这个视觉效果。“你玩够了吧……”虚弱的声音落入Spring Trap的耳朵。“是啊，玩够了。现在就不玩了。”玩够意味着现在就不是在玩了。毫无怜惜可言的粗暴插入刚被酒精摧残过的通道，听到Golden Freddy口中变调的呻吟，因为突如其来的饱胀感，以及真真切切被填满的感觉。“求你别……咿呀……！”泪水不断涌出，因为什么还是单纯的生理泪。“求求你……停下”

本来想举起手臂遮住脸却被阻止，让自己的丑态暴露，无处可躲。“舒服吗。”“不……啊……”“如果不回答就一直这样吧。”Spring Trap的恶劣在性爱上从来都是毫无保留的展现给对方，他看着明明已经被撕毁的差不多却仍旧在试图维护形象的人，然后从Golden Freddy身体里退出，龟头却仍摩擦敏感的入口，撩拨Golden Freddy的欲望。失去主导能力，无法缓解这种不上不下的尴尬境地，身体本能已经开始寻求慰藉。为什么这样一个人会做出扭着腰就像邀请别人侵犯的动作呢？“想要吗？淫荡的你啊。”“不是……”“还想要辩解吗……”随即俯下身在Golden Freddy耳边轻声唤起那个名字“Fredbear……”不同的称呼和语气带来完全不一样的效果，那人轻轻颤抖，低低的问为什么要这样喊他。为什么啊……Spring Trap沉默了。要问原因他也不知道，就是想所以做。视线模糊的那人是能确切分辨死去的人和活着的人，伸出手臂圈起Spring Trap，两个字穿进Spring Trap耳中。“这家伙……你知道自己在说什么吗。”又是这个表情，这样还没撕碎这个表情吗？

“知道。”“我说，进来。”

“啧。”如你所愿。莫名升起的兽性，既然你发出了邀请，我就恭敬不如从命了。这样想被撕碎，我就满足你。不再做那些无谓的动作，而是蛮横的整根没入。就算已经被玩弄过也仍旧无法习惯而发出闷哼。接受对方的邀请对于Spring Trap来说相当于承认被动，他喜欢享受处于主动地位的上位感。此时的粗暴说是对于那人让自己处于微妙被动的惩罚非常恰当。粗暴毫无美感的凌虐换来身下人的阵阵惊呼，更多啊，叫的更大声啊，喜欢听到失去所有从容的你的声音。那人的声音已经从惊叫变为哭泣，眼泪中包含的一切他不想去了解。那漆黑的眼睛里流出来的液体涵盖哭泣之人所有情感，Spring Trap想彻底斩断这本不应该由他来承担的丝线Golden Freddy有何尝不是呢？那人不会这样对待你，那人不会这样对待我。不是那人，那么我不想让那人看到的一面让你看到也无所谓了。这是一场不带感情的性爱。那些荒唐的感情可以完全结束了吧。

 

_end_


End file.
